Flowey
Flowey (/ˈflaʊ.iː/, Flo-wiToby Fox fwugradiation (20 Septembre 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)") est le premier personnage que le protagoniste rencontre dans ''Undertale''. Il est l'un des principaux antagonistes du jeu, en particulier dans la Route Neutre et Pacifisue. Il prétend d'emblée fournir un tutoriel sur la mécanique des combats en partageant des "pétales d'amitié", qui sont en réalité des projectiles. Sa principale philosophie est "tuer 'ou 'ÊTRE tué". Profil Apparence Flowey est une fleur dorée consciente et souriante, possédant six pétales jaunes, un androcée blanc et une tige verte. Flowey peut déformer son visage dans de multiples expressions et imiter les visages et voix des autres personnages. Il imite Toriel et Asgore dans certaines situations et imite son ancienne voix à la fin de la Genocide Route. Personnalité Initialement, Flowey se présente sous un jour amical et poli. Il salue souvent le protagoniste en disant "Coucou !", se qualifie lui-même comme "son meilleur ami", et ajoute des mots tels que "mince alors" au début ou à la fin de ses phrases. À chaque fois qu'il perd son masque amical, il a pour habitude de traiter le protagoniste d'idiot. Flowey est un être cruel, malveillant et sadique, réprimandant régulièrement le protagoniste car il ignore ses conseils - c'est à dire "tuer ou ÊTRE tué". Il critique pourtant le protagoniste à la fin des Ruines si celui-ci a tué ne serait-ce qu'un monstre, et même s'il n'en a tué aucun."Chacun d'entre eux aurait pu être la Toriel de quelqu'un d'autre. Sale gosse égoïste. Quelqu'un est mort par ta faute." - Flowey C'est un manipulateur rusé si les circonstances l'exigent."DISONS JUSTE... QU'UNE FLEUR M'A AIDÉ." - Papyrus, expliquant comment il savait qu'il fallait réunir les autres personnages à la Nouvelle Maison Il est également capable de conserver ses souvenirs des autres sauvegardes, puisqu'il a un jour possédé la capacité de sauvegarder. Histoire Début des Ruines Flowey explique le concept du bullet board au joueur et appelle ses balles des "pétales d'amitié". * Si le protagoniste esquive ses balles trois fois, Flowey cesse d'être amical et réprimande hypocritement le protagoniste pour jouer ainsi avec lui. ** La musique d'arrière-plan diminue d'un demi-ton à chaque fois que les balles sont esquivées, avant de ralentir, et de finalement s'arrêter complètement. ** Avant de lancer sa troisième attaque, Flowey crie accidentellement "FONCE. DANS. LES. PROJECTILES !!!" avant de rapidement remplacer le "PROJECTILES !!!" par "pétales d'amitié". Après que le protagoniste ait été touché par ses balles, Flowey lui annonce sa philosophie."Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou ÊTRE tué." - Flowey Celui-ci essaie ensuite de tuer le protagoniste avec un inesquivable cercle de balles, mais Toriel intervient à temps et sauve le protagoniste. Si le protagoniste avait tué Flowey dans une Route Neutre précédente, il n’apparaît pas. Si le protagoniste l'avait épargné, il rappelle à celui-ci de ne tuer personne. Si le protagoniste n'avait gagné aucun point d'EXP, il lui rappelle de devenir ami(e) avec tout le monde."N'oublie pas... Pour CETTE fois, tu DOIS devenir ami avec tout le monde. OK ? Si tu te PLANTES, tu resteras triste comme ça POUR TOUJOURS." - Flowey En effectuant des resets plusieurs fois après avoir fini une Route Neutre et en retournant rencontrer Flowey à chaque fois, ce dernier est agacé et demande "Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ?". Fin des Ruines À la sortie des Ruines, Flowey juge les actions que le protagoniste a accomplies jusque-là. Flowey n'apparaît pas pour juger le protagoniste s'il a été tué dans une précédente Route Neutre. Route Neutre Après les Ruines, Flowey est absent jusqu'à la fin du combat contre Asgore. Cependant, revenir en arrière dans certaines salles peut permettre d'apercevoir Flowey sur le bord de l'écran, qui se dépêche alors de disparaître dans le sol.Undertale: Flowey Stalks the Fallen Child Through the Ruins - YouTube Flowey laisse également un message à une des Echo Flowers situées dans la salle verticale juste avant le pont à Waterfall. Le message change suivant si Toriel a été tuée ou épargnée."Where am I...? It's so cold here... And so dark... Someone help me... Anyone... please... Help me..." - Message de Flowey à l'Echo Flower si Toriel a été tuée."Where oh where could that child be...? I've been looking all over for them... ... Hee hee hee. THAT'S not true. She'll find another kid, and instantly forget about you. You'll NEVER see her again." - Message de Flowey à l'Echo Flower si Toriel a été épargnée. Si le protagoniste décide de tuer Asgore, Flowey apparaît, détruit l'âme d'Asgore et absorbe les six âmes humaines conservées. Si le protagoniste épargne Asgore, Flowey apparaît et tue Asgore de lui-même. Si la route neutre a déjà été complétée et que Flowey a été tuée, recharger le fichier de sauvegarde pour se battre encore une fois contre Asgore, puis l'épargner une fois vaincu, fera prendre conscience à celui-ci que le protagoniste ne peut rester dans l'outremonde. Asgore se suicidera en disant au protagoniste de prendre son âme pour sortir des souterrains, mais Flowey interviendra en brisant l'âme d'Asgore, disant que recharger son fichier de sauvegarde fera revenir Flowey. Après cela, le jeu se ferme soudainement. En relançant le jeu, l'introduction semble être normale. Cependant, le Boss Monster est remplacé par un Francil, et l'introduction ne peut pas être passée. Soudain, le texte "One day, war broke out between the races" est remplacé par "One day, they all disappeared without a trace", tout comme les deux personnages qui ont été métamorphosés. L'écran souffre alors de glitches (anomalies), et le titre de la fenêtre du jeu change rapidement en une série de lettres aléatoires. Le fichier de sauvegarde de Flowey intitulé "My World" apparaît alors, dont le niveau de LV est à 9999 et le compteur d'heures de jeu à 9999:99, et la fenêtre du jeu est également renommée en "Floweytale". Sélectionner "Restart" ne fonctionne pas, et "continuer" le jeu est alors la seule possibilité. En continuant, le protagoniste est plongé dans un vide noir. Si le protagoniste marche vers le haut, il trouve un point de sauvegarde contenant sa dernière sauvegarde. Après avoir ouvert ce fichier de sauvegarde, Flowey apparaît, le détruit et jubile, et déclare qu'à cause de la stupidité du protagoniste, Asgore est mort, et qu'il (Flowey) possède désormais les six âmes humaines. Il dit également qu'une fois qu'il aura absorbé la septième âme (celle du protagoniste) il "deviendra un Dieu", et il apprendra alors aux monstres, aux humains et à tous les autres le "réel sens de ce monde" : tuer ou être tué. Après cela, le combat contre Photoshop Flowey commence. Ce combat ne ressemble pas à ceux du reste du jeu; il s'agit d'un combat de type bullet-hell (à la façon d'un shoot'em up). Au fur et à mesure du combat, le protagoniste parvient à appeler à l'aide chacune des six âmes. Une fois les six âmes appelées, celles-ci réduisent la défense de Flowey à zéro, ce qui permet au protagoniste d'attaquer répétitivement Photoshop Flowey jusqu'à ce que la vie de ce dernier tombe à zéro. Après cela, Flowey recharge la sauvegarde et jubile de son pouvoir. Il tue alors répétitivement le protagoniste, et recharge, avant de finalement décider de sauvegarder après la mort du protagoniste. Cependant, avant que Photoshop Flowey n'ait le temps de faire cela, les âmes se rebellent contre Photoshop Flowey et parviennent à le vaincre en lui retirant son pouvoir de reset et son contrôle sur la timeline. L'une des fins neutres se produit ensuite. Puis, Flowey réapparaît et conseille le protagoniste pour avoir une meilleure fin. Si le protagoniste a fini le jeu en ayant tué des ennemis, Flowey, pensant finalement que sa philosophie de "tuer ou être tué" n'a pas de sens, demande au protagoniste de le lui prouver en rejouant au jeu sans tuer qui que ce soit. Il promet alors de ne pas tuer le roi et de donner au protagoniste sa "fin heureuse". Si le joueur reset le jeu après cela, Flowey lui rappelle de devenir ami(e) avec tout le monde, lui épargnant son tutoriel de "combat", ainsi que le dialogue entier avec Toriel. Si le protagoniste avait épargné chaque ennemi, mais n'avait pas effectué toutes les étapes pour obtenir la True Pacifist Route, il mentionne que le protagoniste pourrait peut-être se rapprocher de Papyrus, d'Undyne ou d'Alphys suivant avec qui le protagoniste a effectué les étapes ou non pour devenir leur ami(e). Flowey permet ensuite au protagoniste de retourner sur sa précédente sauvegarde pour suivre son conseil. Si le protagoniste décide de tuer Flowey, celui-ci dit qu'il savait que le protagoniste allait l'achever, avant de redevenir une fleur normale. Avant cela, un bug rare peut se produire dans lequel l'écran crash lors de la mort de Flowey, avec une bulle de dialogue vide. Lorsque le jeu est relancé, rien ne reste sauf la fleur normale. Flowey ne laisse alors aucun message au protagoniste après que les crédits se soient terminés, et après un reset, il n'apparaît pas du tout jusqu'à la fin du combat avec Asgore, où Flowey se moque du protagoniste pour avoir cru que le tuer aurait changé quelque chose. Il explique qu'il a été ramené lorsque le protagoniste a chargé sa sauvegarde et que celui-ci ne peut toujours pas obtenir sa fin heureuse. Il détruit ensuite l'âme d'Asgore. Cette fois-ci, le protagoniste ne combat pas Flowey, puisque ce dernier sait que les âmes vont se rebeller, et que combattre le protagoniste est inutile. Le protagoniste est ensuite laissé dans la même salle que lorsqu'il avait vaincu Flowey, et partir de la salle amène juste à la discussion au téléphone avec Sans. Si le protagoniste était proche de finir la Route Génocide mais a reset après avoir tué Sans, Flowey déclare "We came so close to TRUE victory there!" ("Nous étions si proches de la VRAIE victoire à ce moment !"), et dit ensuite que le protagoniste va finir par redevenir malveillant. Route Vrai Pacifiste Route Génocide En combat Flowey, sous sa forme de fleur banale, n'a pas de combat où le protagoniste peut riposter. Attaques Dans sa forme normale, de simple fleur, Flowey utilise seulement deux attaques, l'une s'agissant de lancer cinq balles qui se dirigent sur l'âme du protagoniste, et l'autre s'agissant d'un anneau de balles qui encerclent l'âme et qui ne peut pas être esquivé. Il peut accélérer la vitesse à laquelle les balles arrivent, bien que la limite de vitesse de ses attaques soit inconnue. Être touché par ses cinq balles réduisent les HPs à seulement 1 point. Relations Galerie Floweysteamcard.jpg | Carte à échanger de Flowey sur Steam. Floweytarot.png | Carte de tarot représentant Flowey. Omegafloweytarot.png| Carte de tarot représentant Omega Flowey. Trivia * Avec MettatonMettaton Voice-Clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHQ6ba-n12E, Flowey est l'un des seuls personnages dans le jeu à avoir une voix "réelle". Au début de la Genocide Route, il s'exclame "that's a wonderful idea!"That's a Wonderful Idea! - Youtube ("C'est une merveilleuse idée !"). ** Le "That's a wonderful idea!" que dit Flowey est une voix modifiée pour être plus aiguë issue d'une vieille publicité pour McDonald's datant des années 1960, qui a été retrouvée et démontrée sur YouTube par Adam Powell.Vidéo de démonstration d'Adam Powell - Youtube ** Il y a d'autres passages dans la publicité qui ont la même voix et sons. Par exemple, à 2:47 et 3:05, où l'on peut entendre les bruitages que fait Photoshop Flowey lorsqu'il est blessé.McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection - Youtube * En essayant de nommer l'humain tombé "Flowey", la réponse devient "I already CHOSE that name" et empêche le nom d'être utilisé. [[Fichier:Dtextractionmachine.png|thumb|220x220px|La DT Extraction Machine.]] * Pendant l'exploration du True Lab, le protagoniste passe à côté d'une étrange machine dont la forme ressemble à celle de Photoshop Flowey, mais creuse et sans dents supplémentaires, gencives ou yeux. Il s'agit de la DT Extraction Machine (Machine d'Extraction de Détermination), qui avait été utilisée par Alphys pour extraire la détermination des six précédentes âmes humaines capturées, les mêmes âmes que Photoshop Flowey avait utilisé pour devenir plus puissant. * Dans un thread-blague sur Starmen.Net, lorsque Undertale était encore appelé "UnderBound 2", il était prévu que Flowey soit la réincarnation de "Face", qui est le protagoniste du hack inexistant d'EarthBound, UnderGround.Toby Fox (4 Février 2013). "UnderBound" ** Le rire de Flowey n'est pas complètement nouveau et peut être reconnu dans d'autres médias tels que dans le jeu sur PlayStation Tombi!Let it Haunt Your Nightmares - ''28 Octobre, 2010, Youtube ainsi que dans la musique "The Lordling" également composée par Toby Fox. Le rire entier et non-modifié peut être entendu ici. * À la fin de la démo, le visage de Flowey disparaît de la fleur dans la première image du dossier "Instructions". En plus de cela, l'image finale change pour une note sur laquelle l'on peut lire : "A Note From Your Friend - Don't get too cocky". ** Toutefois, s'il s'agit d'une partie Génocide, la première image dans le dossier "Instructions" restera la même que lorsque le jeu avait commencé. Toutes les autres images seront remplacées par l'écran de fin de la Genocide Route de la démo, et la dernière image sera remplacée par un Flowey sans visage. * Le personnage de Flowey pourrait être inspiré des fleurs dans ''EarthBound, que Toby a inclus dans l'un de ses hacks. [[Fichier:TalkingFlowerHalloweenHack.png|thumb|Un screenshot des fleurs parlantes du Halloween Hack de Toby Fox. Ces fleurs peuvent être vues dans Earthbound.]] * Si le jeu est reset pendant une Genocide Route, Flowey dit "Really, nom? Well, do what you will. I'll be waiting for you", ce qui démontre un sentiment de déception ou de trahison. De plus, cela épargne la scène de tutoriel de "combat", ainsi que le dialogue entier avec Toriel. ** Si une Neutral Route est finie après avoir abandonné la Genocide Route, Flowey réprimande le protagoniste d'avoir arrêté avant d'avoir atteint la vraie victoire, avant de réaliser que le protagoniste voulait peut-être voir tout ce que l'Underground avait à offrir avant de le détruire. * Après avoir reset une Neutral run, ou si le jeu s'est fermé pendant la première rencontre avec Flowey, puis a été relancé, le dialogue avec Flowey change légèrement. Il demande si se présenter est vraiment nécessaire, ce qui insinue que le protagoniste le connaît déjà, et voudra ensuite lui enseigner les "bonnes manières" et commencera le tutoriel. Le refaire encore une fois fera dire à Flowey "Don't you have anything better to do?" avant de commencer le tutoriel, et cela se refait si le jeu est relancé à nouveau. * Si le protagoniste a déjà combattu Flowey dans une timeline, le combattre à nouveau est impossible. Essayer de le combattre encore une fois fera faire une remarque à Flowey, disant que les six âmes humaines vont probablement se révolter à nouveau. Essayer de le combattre une seconde fois lui fera demander si le protagoniste n'a "pas mieux à faire". Essayer de combattre Flowey encore le laissera sans voix. * Lorsque certains monstres sont attaqués, le même effet sonore que lorsque Flowey est interrompu par Toriel au début du jeu se produit. * Si le jeu est recommencé après avoir fini une Neutral Route en ayant tué au moins un monstre, Flowey rappelle au protagoniste qu'il ne doit tuer personne. Il disparaît ensuite, laissant Toriel venir et trouver le protagoniste. Les fois suivantes, Flowey n'apparaît pas du tout. * Flowey a plus de sprites où il parle que n'importe quel autre personnage du jeu. * Si le joueur revient en arrière dans certaines salles du jeu après avoir rencontré Flowey, il pourra apercevoir ce dernier rentrant dans le sol. Cela voudrait dire que Flowey observe le protagoniste tout au long de son voyage dans l'Underground.Undertale: Flowey Stalks the Fallen Child Through the Ruins - Youtube * Si le protagoniste reset le jeu alors qu'il avait presque fini la True Pacifist Route, Flowey lui dira qu'il ferait mieux de devenir ami(e) avec tout le monde, ou il sera misérable pour toujours. Références cs:‎Flowey the Flower de:Flowey en:Flowey es:‎Flowey ja:Flowey pl:Flowey pt-br:Flowey ru:Флауи uk:Фловій zh:花花 Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Ruines